<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Revenge by Flyontheceiling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095456">Revenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyontheceiling/pseuds/Flyontheceiling'>Flyontheceiling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mitch grassi - Fandom, Pentatonix, Scomiche - Fandom, Scott Hoying - Fandom, Superfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mention of blood, Minor Violence, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyontheceiling/pseuds/Flyontheceiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is furious at Mitch and Mitch is scared. But is everything as it seems?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mitch Grassi/Scott Hoying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scott is angry, Mitch is scared. Smut obviously follows. What else?<br/>A one shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Mitch had fucked up. Oh, he’d fucked up good and proper this time. So fucked up he could practically feel the dick coming out of his mouth. </p>
<p>‘Get the fuck in there!’ He had never seen Scott so mad. </p>
<p>‘Get off my goddamn arm!’ He screamed, trying to release himself from the steely grip as Scott propelled him into his hotel room.</p>
<p>Mitch stuck his foot against the doorframe, gasping and twisting in Scott’s hold in an attempt to break free but it only resulted in his other arm being grabbed and pinned to his side while his foot was removed from the doorframe by Scott’s leg.<br/>
‘You’re hurting me!’ He yelled, the alcohol in his system intensifying the unreality of the situation; but Scott was having none of it. He put his full weight against Mitch, ripping away his tentative hold on the doorframe and propelling him halfway across the room to sprawl on the bed where he quickly scrambled over the other side, effectively putting a barrier between them. </p>
<p>Scott turned the lock and Mitch swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Scott’s, rubbing at his arms where he was sure his fingers had marked them. He could feel the heat washing over his face as Scott advanced into the room. </p>
<p>‘Please, Scott, I...’ he began to plead, feeling like a cornered rabbit.</p>
<p>‘Enough!’ </p>
<p>Mitch’s eyes widened. He was actually scared, and he’d never ever been scared of Scott. He looked like a completely different person; his skin was as flushed as if he’d ran a marathon, his hair standing up on end, but it was his eyes- the eyes that were normally a tranquil, sapphire blue had turned a dark aquamarine, spitting lasers in Mitch’s direction. Maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all.</p>
<p>Mitch backed up further until his legs hit the back of the other bed. There was nowhere else to go. He squirmed across the bed to the far side, pulling up his knees protectively. Something was digging in his hip, and he suddenly remembered his phone in his pocket. If he could make it into the bathroom...but Scott had seen the tell-tale way his eyes had flicked in that direction, and saw his hand go to his pocket.</p>
<p>He roared and leapt, yes, leapt over the the bed in two bounds and pushed Mitch flat on his back. He gasped with the force, and frantically tried to roll to prevent his phone being removed. But Scott’s weight on top of him had him effectively pinned. He closed his eyes, knowing he had no choice but to face whatever was coming. Scott was bigger and heavier and unless he let up his guard, there was no way he was getting out from under him. Still, he had to try. He attempted to get his hands free to push him away, but one was trapped beneath his own back, the other pressed firmly between their bodies. Scott’s fingers deftly removed his phone, turned it off and threw it onto the other bed. Mitch gritted his teeth and decided there was no way he was making this easy for him. He continued to try to free himself, his breath coming in short, choking gasps.</p>
<p>‘Stop squirming!’ Scott hissed, close to his ear. Mitch opened his eyes to look up into Scott’s face. His teeth were gritted as he struggled to keep Mitch still, and Mitch felt a surge of satisfaction to see he was having trouble. He had managed to free his hand from beneath him and brought it round to slap Scott’s face, but Scott was too fast, and grabbed his wrist easily before he’d had time to connect.</p>
<p>‘Ah ah!’ He growled, and his free hand dug between their bodies to find Mitch’s other hand, forcing  it up to meet the other and spreading his large fingers to clasp the two of them easily in one hand. Mitch clenched his fingers and pushed against his grip, but Scott’s nails only dug into the soft skin on his wrists more. To make his position even worse, Scott moved his leg to dig his knee against Mitch’s thigh, pushing painfully against the muscle.</p>
<p>Mitch felt a grunt of frustration escape his throat as Scott raised up to take a good look at his handiwork, thoroughly tamed and caged, stretched out below him, a flinty glint of anger in his eyes and dark hair askew, his chest heaving and heart pounding. </p>
<p>‘Scott’, Mitch gasped,  ‘Let me go, dammit!’ If he thought Scott would listen to anything he was saying, then he was obviously mistaken, as his only response was hot breath hissed into his ear.</p>
<p>‘What the hell did you think you were <em>doing</em>?’</p>
<p>Mitch stared back at him stubbornly refusing to answer, angering Scott further. ‘Answer me!’ Mitch’s only reply was to buck his hips and shoulders, still attempting to dislodge Scott’s weight.</p>
<p>Mitch really, <em>really</em> needed to stop that wriggling Scott thought, because things were happening because of that wriggling; things that probably shouldn’t be happening.</p>
<p>‘Keep still!’ he insisted, but Mitch had absolutely no intention of co-operating. As he struggled, his free leg consistently rubbed at the rapidly growing bulge in Scott’s pants. </p>
<p>Scott moaned and reached up with his free hand to grab  Mitch’s chin, forcing his jaw down and, with a growl, he pushed his tongue into that pretty pink mouth, tasting the fruitiness of the alcohol Mitch had been consuming and exploring and claiming that same mouth that had been so goddamned busy just minutes ago on Mark’s neck. On Mark’s neck! His own boyfriend- and what the hell had Mark been thinking of letting it happen?</p>
<p>The vision of seeing them in a clinch in a dark corner outside the bar brought back all the fury, and he bit down hard on Mitch’s bottom lip. Mitch bucked against him again, his eyes wide, with fear? Scott smirked, and, finished for now, pushed his mouth closed, stilling the irritated mumbling that was all Mitch could manage at the moment. He licked clean the spot of blood that had appeared as a result of his bite and  turned his attention to Mitch’s neck. As he bit and sucked, his hand on Mitch’s jaw to push his head to the side, a string of profanities issued from Mitch’s now unrestrained mouth, causing Scott to snigger, not the slightest bit daunted.</p>
<p>‘Funny,’ he mumbled, not releasing the mouthful of skin he was working on, causing Mitch to growl in frustration.</p>
<p>Finding his road down Mitch’s neck blocked, Scott raised up to look him full in the face as he grabbed the edge of his silk shirt, and ripped it open. Mitch’s eyes nearly popped out of his head, and further profanities ensued as Scott continued his path across his collar bone and down over his chest.</p>
<p>‘Right little potty-mouth, aren’t we?’ Scott mumbled, infuriating Mitch so much that he attempted to throw himself forward to head- butt him. Scott could only chuckle at the futility of it all, but he did have a problem.</p>
<p><br/>
Holding Mitch’s wrists above his head was limiting how far his mouth could continue to travel down his body. He needed his hand back. In one smooth movement, he swopped hands and shuffled his body across the bed to lie at right angles across Mitch, effectively freeing his legs. Mitch yelled triumphantly, rocking his legs up in an attempt to wrap them around Scott and presumably pull free, but Scott caught one leg and shoved it down to the bed, his own knee moving to pin it in place again.</p>
<p>‘Scott-I swear...!’ </p>
<p>‘So I’ve heard, very ladylike.’ </p>
<p>Scott’s position was now extremely interesting. His face on a level with Mitch’s waist, he now had full access to the swath of smooth, tattooed skin below him. He let up the pressure on Mitch’s thigh, wrapping his leg under his calf instead, pulling his leg out to his side. Satisfied that Mitch was still well and truly hobbled, he continued his trail by fastening onto Mitch’s nipple, immediately stilling the movement beneath him and smugly hearing the moan that Mitch tried to suppress unsuccessfully. Then, a circle around his navel, nuzzling his shirt away to clear the way. Mitch’s crotch was now just inches away, and Mitch knew it. More than knew it- he had never been so acutely aware of his body betraying him than he was at that particular moment. He could feel the way Scott’s hot breath on his belly, the sting of his nip and the way his tongue was darting beneath the fabric of his pants, was arousing him totally against his will. </p>
<p>This was...Uh!’ Scott had easily snapped his pants open, and slid his hand inside roughly. Mitch’s whole body jerked at the intrusion, his free leg rolling over to see if he could get into a kneeling position, but with Scott’s broad back there, all he succeeded in doing was squeezing him in closer.</p>
<p>‘Enough now,’ Scott’s voice whispered hoarsely. ‘Don’t pretend you don’t want this.’ He knelt up at Mitch’s side, his hand still busy working firm circles in his jeans, and Mitch glared at him, his face flushed and dark brown eyes narrowed, but he wasn’t struggling anymore.</p>
<p>‘I hate you!’ He moaned, turning his head away as Scott came down to claim his lips, but unable to prevent him locking on. As Scott manoeuvred his body to reclaim his dominant position, his tongue now halfway down his throat, Mitch suddenly realized his hands had been loosed, but instead of using them to free himself, he found his fingers contrarily entangled in Scott’s hair. Damn! This wasn’t good.</p>
<p>‘Yeah- I noticed. Why else would you be making out with my man?’ Scott raised up to look Mitch in the face, questioningly. ‘You <em>were</em> making out with my man, weren’t you Mitchy?’ Mitch shuddered at the cold emphasis Scott put on his nickname. ‘And I think this is what you wanted all along, Mitch, isn’t it?’ He brought his hand out to drag the waistband of Mitch’s pants and underwear down and forced his fingers down between and beneath his legs to grab and squeeze a handful of buttock.</p>
<p>‘Have you gone completely insane?’ Mitch spat through his teeth. Was it?  A wave of indecision was beginning to sweep over him now, but somehow it didn’t seem the right time to start questioning his motivation. There were more urgently pressing problems to take care of.</p>
<p>The work Scott had done inside his pants was having the desired effect. </p>
<p>‘Damn you Scott!’  Mitch knew he had lost the battle. He jerked spasmodically as Scott somehow managed to find the exact spot on his perineum to push his fingers into, massaging the hidden bundle of nerves until Mitch knew there was no way back now. Leave it to Scott to know the exact way to subdue him and turn him into a begging, pliable mess.</p>
<p>Suddenly, his pride gone, he was kissing his tormentor back hungrily, his legs wrapping around Scott and his hips pushing further into his hand. Scott felt his breath catch at Mitch’s unexpectedly quick response, and he speedily pushed Mitch’s pants and boxers further down, letting up for just long enough to divest himself of his shirt and pants, which had been painfully constricting him. He reached over to drag the ruined shirt from Mitch’s arms, and  wrap his fingers in his short, silky hair, pulling his head back to get to his throat. Mitch’s legs were wrapped around his waist now, and he could feel the heat of his erection pressed against his abdomen. </p>
<p>‘You’re a very needy little bitch, aren’t you?’ Scott hissed, grinding his hips firmly into Mitch’s. </p>
<p>Apparently so, Mitch thought, not giving Scott the satisfaction of an answer. In response, Scott dragged his hips even closer, his own erection pushing between Mitch’s<br/>
buttocks.</p>
<p>Mitch’s eyes suddenly widened with realization. He wouldn’t, would he? ‘Scott-please,’ he pleaded, a moment of fear flickering across his face as he tried to move back. </p>
<p>‘ I should you know?’ Scott mumbled, ‘I should just fuck your tight little ass until I  tear you to bits. It’s no less than you deserve!’ Scott spent a few delightful moments enjoying Mitch’s discomfiture, before he rolled away with a soft chuckle, reaching for the nightstand drawer and the lube. The idea that Mitch believed for an instant he would fuck him without any prep made him feel guilty for about half a second, then for that part of him that had actually considered it, maybe a whole second. Oh, he was enjoying this! </p>
<p>Even with a handful of lube, Scott still wasn’t in a mood to be gentle, he grabbed and  hitched Mitch’s right leg over his shoulder, and prepped him quickly and roughly, while Mitch whimpered in discomfort, screwing up his eyes.</p>
<p>Mitch knew he was being punished alright. He wouldn’t have been the slightest bit surprised if Scott had carried out his threat. Every movement, every kiss, every bite, every glance that Scott gave him was laden with anger, but nevertheless Mitch’s body was responding, and heaven help him, Scott was right. He was a needy bitch. Needy enough to fasten his mouth on Scott’s shoulder, needy enough to wrap his arms around his back, needy enough to thrust up to meet Scott as he lowered himself with a throaty growl. </p>
<p>Still, despite his neediness, he was shocked by the rapidity of Scott’s entry, the perfunctory prep telling. He cried out as his body tried to compensate, every muscle rigid. </p>
<p>Scott inhaled deeply and slowly, that cry of pain bringing him back to his senses. What the hell was he doing? he thought. What had the last few minutes turned him into? He was only supposed to scare Mitch, to scream and shout, but not hurt him like this. </p>
<p>He didn’t dare move for a few seconds, despite every instinct urging him onwards.</p>
<p>He peered down through half hooded eyelids, ashamed to meet Mitch’s eyes, thankful they were screwed shut. He lifted a hand and cupped Mitch’s cheek, running a thumb gently across his eyebrow and down his temple. His forefinger carefully smoothed down a wayward strand of hair.</p>
<p>‘Mitch?’ Scott whispered, ‘Are you okay?’ his voice was soft and low, no anger left in it.</p>
<p>Mitch stared back up at him warily and nodded. ‘Just give me a second?’ he asked shakily. They were still in a hugely compromising  position, but examining Scott’s eyes, Mitch felt able to relax , knowing now that Scott would never have hurt him intentionally, despite his words. This was still Scott, a justifiably mad Scott, but still Scott.</p>
<p>There was no sound now in the room, just their breathing, slowing and synchronising. Scott could feel Mitch opening for him now, and he slowly took full advantage, sliding in easily. A long, low moan escaped him, and he could hear Mitch’s adjusting breaths. The position they were in could not have been better, Mitch’s hips neatly fitting on his thighs, his right leg still hooked over Scott’s shoulder, the other over his calf. </p>
<p>Scott paused, taking time to appreciate the sensation, until he heard an exasperated mutter from Mitch.</p>
<p>‘Wh-what did you say?’</p>
<p>Mitch firmly reached up and grabbed his arms, pulling himself forward until his face was barely inches from Scott’s, his expression mocking. ‘I said- I doubt if Mark would have fallen asleep on me!’ He smirked now, his eyes challenging.</p>
<p>Scott’s mouth fell open. Did Mitch have a death wish? It was like a red rag to a bull. </p>
<p>Scott roared in anger- wrapped his arms tightly around Mitch’s thighs and began pounding him into the bed. He only wished they were on the floor so he could hear his teeth rattle. </p>
<p>The added rage only enhanced the experience. Every thrust  forcing the breath from Mitch as Scott pummelled past his prostate on every stroke. His fingers dug into Scott’s arms, his eyes wide open and still taunting, until Scott saw them glaze and his mouth fall open as a prolonged stuttering whimper began to issue from it.  Scott growled as Mitch clenched around him, and he felt his whole body seize as the heat of his release spread across his belly.</p>
<p>As soon as Mitch began to go limp, Scott pulled free.<br/>
‘Over you go,’ he ordered and deftly hauled Mitch’s now pliant body onto his face. He re-entered quickly, raising himself on his arms only slightly and sliding easily on their combined sweat and semen slicked skin. </p>
<p>Within a few strokes, Mitch felt Scott’s rhythm falter and his groan as the tell tale heat spread through his pelvis. For a few seconds, Scott circled his hips, reluctant to leave the tight heat behind.</p>
<p>‘Oh my god, Mitch!’ Scott eventually sighed as he rolled free and ran a hand through his hair in disbelief . ‘That was amazing!’</p>
<p>Mitch didn’t seem quite so impressed. He sat up, staring down at Scott, a myriad of emotions crossing his face.</p>
<p>‘What the hell was that Hoying? You had me scared to death!’ His voice had risen to a squeak. ‘I didn’t think I was getting out of this room alive!’ He scowled, rubbing at the thigh that Scott had taken delight in grinding into the bed. His expression softened at the apologetic, shamed look on Scott’s face, and he shrugged, raising his eyes heavenwards. ‘It was something else though!’ He grinned. He was rewarded, as he knew he would be, by the smile returning.</p>
<p>Scott propped himself up on his elbow, flushed with a post sex glow. ‘You were? You did?’ He ran his finger down the center of Mitch’s chest, grinning. ‘I was that good, huh?’ For a moment he just let his finger wander up and down Mitch’s torso then frowned. ‘Hey- I got a bit carried away there, I’m sorry about that. You sure you’re okay?’ He touched the finger to Mitch’s lip, still swollen and bruised. </p>
<p>Mitch slapped his armaway. ‘Don’t let that ego get out of hand, Mister. A few bruises here and there I suppose.’ He smiled, ‘I’m tougher than I look, but I think I might have trouble sitting down for a bit though!’ He wriggled experimentally and grimaced. ‘Oh- and you owe me a new shirt!’ He nodded regretfully to the pile of ruined purple designer silk that had some point found it’s way over the nightstand lamp.</p>
<p>Scott drew a forearm across his face and began to suddenly shake with laughter.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Mitch queried. Damage to his body could be laughed off in these situations, but damage to his clothing- not so much.</p>
<p>‘I doubt if Mark would have fallen asleep on me!’ He spluttered, ‘I nearly had a heart attack! I can’t wait to see Mark’s face when I tell him that one!’</p>
<p>Mitch laughed. ‘Well, you were just being too considerate-all the fire had gone. Had to get that blood pumping again!’ He turned onto his side to face Scott, who was still giggling like a teenager. ‘You’ll tell Mark about this one then?’ There were very few of their scenes Scott didn’t share with Mark who loved the way they energised him. </p>
<p>Scott grinned. ‘Maybe- maybe not. You gonna see that guy again you were with outside the bar?’ Scott asked. ‘What’s his name? Jay?’</p>
<p>Mitch shrugged. ‘Who knows? I hope so-‘ he laughed, ‘I think we owe him a drink or two for being our muse! ‘ He still recalled the expression on Scott’s face when he really had thought Jay was Mark. They were very similar. It had been that single instant of horror that had instigated today’s fun.</p>
<p>‘Next time you can come up with something. I think I’m all out of ideas.’ Scott stretched lazily, a yawn following, so he missed Mitch’s sadistic grin. Oh yeah, he was already plotting his revenge. Enjoy your nap Scott.</p>
<p>Scott closed his his eyes as sleep claimed him and couldn’t help but think that it had been an absolutely perfect Saturday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>